La loca del bate
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: Una chica la cual se hace llamar Sakura, se vera metida en problemas muy grandes,despues de ser visitada por sus tres personajes favoritos del anime/manga... Death Note
1. La loca del bate - parte 1 -

Sakura es una chica de 14 años… casi 15, que para empezar ese no es verdadero nombre, pero bueno… ella estaba obsesionada con su serie favorita Death Note, ya la había visto unas 10 veces y no le aburría… aparte de ser una Otaku, era una pervertida, adicta a los dulces, en especial los chocolates y pasteles, y por si fuera poco adicta a su celular, si no la encontrabas en la computadora viendo Death Note, la encontrabas en su celular leyendo fics, viendo imágenes hentai o Yaoi, o simplemente viendo Death Note.

Pero eso no era todo está loca, era una experta cuando se trata de sus personajes favoritos, L y Beyond… o si, ella amaba a L. Lawliet… y a Beyond Birthday con todo el alma. Y detesta a Light Yagami, pero idolatra a Kira.

Esta chica es una emo, anti-social, Otaku, pervertida, adicta a los dulces, y al celular.

Como sea, un día ella estaba, en su casa sola, de pervertida viendo imágenes Yaoi, cuando de repente oyó algo en su jardín.

**-¿Qué fue eso?- **

Ella salió de su habitación, que por cierto estaba en el último piso de 3… de hecho su habitación era la última y única de ese piso, pero como sea… ella salió y bajo los otros dos pisos, se asomó por la ventana de la sala que por cierto era gigante como para meter a unas 20 personas ahí… y la ventana era tamaño pared... Bien regresando al fic, ella se asomó pero lo único que oía eran quejidos… de hombre… específicamente de tres hombres… y aquí lo que estaba oyendo.

**-Ya deja de quejarte… que no eres el mejor detective del mundo-**

**-Cállate… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-**

**-Nada solo decía…-**

**-Ya dejen de pelearse… tenemos que encontrarla…-**

**-Si…-**

Y "Oh no" Sakura se asustó al pensar que eran ladrones… maldijo la hora en la que no quiso ir esa semana con su abuela… ahora tenía que lidiar con ladrones…

_**SAKURA POV**_

Bien Sakura cálmate, cálmate… solo son ladrones… ¡Que tiene eso de bueno!... como sea… necesito esconderme… ¡Y ya se en donde!...

Y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi habitación… y me escondí… debajo de mi cama…

**-Bien… solamente que sea Beyond Birthday el ladrón… no me encontraran aquí-**

_**NORMAL POV**_

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa… se encontraban los ladrones…

**-Bien… ¿y que están esperando?-**

**-Nada es solo que es de mala educación entrar sin pedir permiso-**

**-¡Y a quién le importa eso cuando estamos buscando a alguien!-**

**-Bueno en eso tienes razón-**

**-¡SOLA ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA Y YA!-**

_**SAKURA POV**_

**-¿Quiénes rayos serán?… se oye que son principiantes en esto… menos uno… como sea, lo mejor será bajar… y golpearlos-**

Entonces tome un bate… que quien sabe de dónde salió… y baje… todavía se oía que estaban discutiendo… así que aproveche eso para abrir la puerta lentamente.

**-Mira se abrió la puerta-**

**-¿Eh?...-**

**-¡TOMEN ESTO MALDITOS LADRONES!- **grite y golpeé a dos de ellos con los ojos cerrados, pero uno esquivo mi ataque.

**-Oye… baja ese bate… es peligroso, para una niña como tú-**

**-¿Eh?- **esa voz… siento haberla escuchado antes… o se parece a la voz alguien que conozco… pero quien… abrí mis ojos lentamente… para encontrarme con… ¡Oh por Kira! ¡Era Beyond Birthday!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo dando guerra, pero ahora con un nuevo fic… espero les haya gustado… dejen sus reviews y…. No se XD

Cuídense

Sayo!


	2. La loca del bate - parte 2 -

_**-Capitulo anterior-**_

_**-¡TOMEN ESTO MALDITOS LADRONES!- **_grite y golpeé a dos de ellos con los ojos cerrados, pero uno esquivo mi ataque.

_**-Oye… baja ese bate… es peligroso, para una niña como tú-**_

_**-¿Eh?- **_esa voz… siento haberla escuchado antes… o se parece a la voz alguien que conozco… pero quien… abrí mis ojos lentamente… para encontrarme con… ¡Oh por Kira! ¡Era Beyond Birthday!

_**-Capitulo 2.- La loca del bate parte 2-**_

_Sakura POV_

_**-Be-Beyond… Birthday…- **_dije muy asustada.

_**-¿Eh?... Ya veo, parece que me conoces-**_

_**-… Pu-pues claro… eras el mejor asesino serial del mundo…-**_

_**-… Hmp… como sea… ¿Estás sola?-**_

_**-O.O… Etto… si-**_

_**-Bien… ahora, ya que noqueast Yagami… ayúdame a meterlos a tu casa-**_

_**-… S-si-**_

¡Oh por Kira! Nunca imagine que me fuera a pasar esto… debo disfrutar al máximo la visita de estos tres.

Beyond cargó a Light y yo intente jalar a L… pero lo único que provoque fue…

_**-… Mmmm… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Dónde están mis dulces?... ¡Watari tráeme dulces…!-**_

_**-… Hola…-**_

_**-. . . ¡Waaaaaahhhhhh! ¡La loca del bate! ¡Beyond… que esperas… CORRE… SALVATE!-**_

_**-. . . L… ¡ME DIJISTE LOCA!-**_

_**-Hay no-**_

_**-¡MALDITO!- **_tome de nuevo mi bate (que quien sabe en donde lo traía) y lo golpeé… dejándolo de nuevo inconsciente.

_**-¿Por qué lo volviste a golpear?- **_pregunto Beyond.

_**-… ¡OH NO VOLVÍ A GOLPEAR A L…! ¡L despierta…! Ya se… ¡Mira Beyond… un camión de pasteles se estrelló enfrente de mi casa y está regalando sus pasteles!-**_

_**-¡Donde!- **_grito/despertó L.

-_**No **__es__** cierto… solo quería que despertaras- **_

_**-… ¡Me engañaste!-**_

_**-Los siento, L… toma una rebana de pastel- **_dije mientras sacaba una rebanada de pastel (que tampoco sé de donde salió)

_**-Wiiii-**_

_**-Oye… de donde sacaste el pastel- **_pregunto Beyond

_**-No se… pero no importa…- **_conteste.

_**-… Como sea...-**_

_**-Bueno y a que vinieron-**_

_**-… Es cierto… pero debemos de esperar a que Light-kun despierte- **_dijo Ryuuzaki.

_**-… Bien…-**_

_**-… ¿Vives sola?- **_pregunto L.

_**-No… pero esta semana estaré sola en casa-**_

_**-… ¿Por qué?- **_pregunto Beyond.

_**-Por qué no quise ir con mi abuela- **_

_**-… ¿Enserio…?- **_dijo Beyond.

_**-… No sabes como es mi abuela… todo el tiempo se la pasa diciéndome… "Ponte a hacer algo producente, niña incompetente"…-**_

_**-. . . JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- **_río Beyond.

_**-Cállate... o no te torturare- **_dije.

_**-Ja… nunca nadie ha podido torturar… no creo que una mocosa de 14 años me pueda torturar- **_

_**-Bien… ya veras, Birthday-**_

Fui a la cocina y saque el bote de Mermelada de Fresa… Y regrese donde se encontraban L y Beyond sentados en un sillón… y Light desmayado… aun…

_**-… ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- **_dijo Birthday.

_**-Je… te vez un poco nervioso… Beyond-**_

_**-C-claro que no- **_

_**-Je… bien… entonces no te importara que me coma yo sola… este bote de mermelada…-**_

_**-No… comételo todo si gustas-**_

_**-Bien… me comeré la mermelada de fresa… edición limitada-**_

_**-¿Eh?... ¿edición editada?... ¿Eso existe?- **_dijo L.

_**-Maldita…-**_dijo Beyond

_**-Que pasa, Birthday. No que nadie nunca te había podido torturar-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Bien… me la comeré-**_

_**-…-**_

Entonces abrí el frasco y metí la mano (al estilo Beyond XD) al frasco y la comencé a comer. Como disfrutaba ver a Beyond con cara de "que me trague la tierra".

_**-¿Eh?... Miren Kira ya despertó- **_dijo L

_**-. . . . . . ¡NO SOY KIRA!- **_contesto Light

_**-Aja lo que digas, Kira. Bien ahora ya podemos decirle el porqué de nuestra visita- **_dijo L.

_**-Tienes razón… debemos decirle- **_contesto Beyond.

_**-Si… luego terminare de torturarte, Beyond… de esta no te salvas- **_

_**-…-**_

_**-Como sea… bien, por dónde empezar…- **_dijo Light, tomando asiento junto con L y B.

_**-Que tal el ¡¿Cómo chingados llegaron a este mundo?!- **_grite.

_**-Bien, bien… pero no grites-**_dijo L.

_**-Bien…por qué… es una larga historia- **_dijo Light.

_**-No importa díganme- **_dije rápidamente.

_**-Bien, bien… mandona- **_dijo Light, diciendo lo último casi en susurro.

_**-Bien para empezar- **_dijo L

FLASHBACK /-/ _RYUUZAKI POV / __**(n/a: ojo… esto es narrado por L. después de la muerte… y pude estar muy aburrida… pero si se arriesgan okey ¬¬)**_

Me encontraba en un lugar extraño. Todo era blanco, en un principio no podía moverme, hacía mucho frio.

_**-¿Qué es este lugar?- **_

Me preguntada a mí mismo. Dure mucho tiempo en ese lugar, tal vez en tiempo del planeta en el que viví una vez serían uno años…

Pero cuando estaba en ese lugar, podía escuchar a personas hablar. Era extraño, no había nadie más. Normalmente este tipo de charlas eran peleas, o discusiones.

Un día que estaba sentado pensando en que había pasado, un extraño hoyo se abrió en una de las "paredes", (o algo) era como una ventana. Podías ver la cuidad de Kanto, Japón.

_**-¿Cómo es que puedo ver este lugar?-**_

Esa ventana duro mucho tiempo abierta, al parecer no pudieron resolver el caso de Kira, pues todavía podía ver como en las noticias anunciaban las decenas de muertes de criminales, lo más sorprendente fue que Kira asesino a Namikawa, la primera deducción que hice al ver y oír eso fue que Kira, había transferido su poder a alguien más.

_**-¿Qué estará pasando haya abajo?… Kira-1 nunca asesinaría a Namikawa...-**_

Estuve siguiendo el caso de Kira desde ese lugar, hasta que de repente encontré la noticia de que Kira había sido ejecutado.

_**-¿EH?... ¿Quién habrá asesinado a Kira?-**_

Fue la primera pregunta que recorrió mi mente, si ni L pudo atrapar a Kira… quien sí pudo… o… más bien dicho quienes, no creo que alguien solo lo haya encontrado.

Después de unas horas (en el mundo "humano") en el "techo otra ventana se abrió, de esta entro un rayo de luz… o algo así, la verdad parecía un mini-sol.

Después de unos minutos se comenzó a abrir dejando salir todo el calor que llevaba dentro, del salió… ¡Light Yagami!

_**-¿Light? ¿Eres tú?-**_

_**-… ¿Eh? ¿Ryuuzaki?... pero que haces… no estabas muerto… yo te asesi… que diga…-**_

_**-¡Me que!-**_

_**-Lo siento, lo siento… perdóname Ryuuzaki-**_

_**-Cómo pudiste Light Yagami, yo te considere un amigo-**_

_**-Por eso ya dije que lo siento-**_

_**-Ja… y piensas que un lo siento, me va a regresar a la vida… ¡Pues que crees! ¡NO, no lo hará!-**_

_**-Oye Ryuuzaki… eres más fastidioso después de muerto-**_

_**-¡OYE!-**_

_**-jeje Lo siento, es que… ya extrañaba… que nos peleáramos-**_

_**-… Solo por eso te da tristeza volver a verme-**_

_**-Si…-**_

_**-. . .-**_

_**-Bueno… y ¿Dónde estamos?-**_

_**-No lo sé… yo llevo aquí 6 años-**_

_**-¡SEIS AÑOS!-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-¿Y qué has hecho todo ese tiempo?-**_

_**-Nada… durante 5 años no hice más que dormir…-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Y durante este año sucedieron cosas extrañas…-**_

_**-¿Cómo qué?-**_

_**-Pues para empezar… esa "ventana" que está ahí… se abrió-**_

_**-Oh-**_

_**-Después comencé a investigar acerca de "Kira"… o sea tú-**_

_**-Ya v- ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡NO SOY KIRA!-**_

_**-Aja y yo no soy L-**_

_**-Hmp… bien y que más-**_

_**-Pues solo eso… y ¿Quién te encontró, Kira?-**_

_**-… No te lo diré-**_

_**-¿Por qué… acaso fue Matt?-**_

_**-¿Eh?... ¿Quién es Matt?-**_

_**-Nadie, nadie… ¡Dime… por favor, Light-kun!-**_

_**-No-**_

_**-Por fa-**_

_**-No-**_

_**-Por fa-**_

_**-No-**_

_**-Por fa-**_

_**-No-**_

_**-Por fa-**_

_**-AHH. BIEN FUE NEAR, O COMO SEA QUE SE LLAME- **_

_**-… puff… jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJA ¡Cómo te pudo ganar Near!-**_

_**-Cállate… a ti te mató un shinigami-**_

_**-… Ya no es divertido-**_

_**-Ah… y ahora que-**_

_**-¿Quieres pastel?-**_

_**-¿Eh?... ¿Acaso hay pasteles aquí?-**_

_**-Si… solo tienes que pensar en algo que quieras y ¡BANG! Está en tus manos- **_dije mientras que cuando decía Bang aparecía un pastel de fresas en mi mano.

_**-¡Como puede ser posible eso!-**_

_**-Todo se puede aquí… menos traer una Death Note… digo por si lo intentabas-**_

_**-… Y como lo sabes-**_

_**-Ya lo había intentado-**_

_**-¿Cómo descubriste eso?-**_

_**-No se…-**_

_**-… Bien… como sea, hablamos-**_

Después de mucho tiempo (2 días) volvió a aparecer una luz…

_**-Mira Ryuuzaki… que es eso-**_

_**-Eso Light-kun es una luz-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-¡ESO YA LO SE…! A lo que me refería era a que, qué es esa Luz…-**_

_**-Ah pues… de ahí tú también apareciste-**_

_**-¿Enserio?-**_

_**-Si… ¿no recuerdas?-**_

_**-No-**_

_**-Como sea… debe de abrirse pronto… esperemos-**_

15 MINUTOS DESPUES

_**-¡Ya me harte! ¡Ryuuzaki… ayúdame a abrirla!-**_

_**-Si-**_

Entonces nos acercamos a la luz (XD) pero esta comenzó a abrirse… nos alejamos.

_**-Light-kun… protégeme-**_

_**-Oye…-**_

De pronto la Luz dejo ver a un chico de cabellera negra, camiseta negra, y estaba en jorobado. Sus ojos los tenía cerrados, así que no podía ver el color de sus ojos, pero el color de su tez (piel) era muy pálida. Siento haberlo visto antes.

_**-… ¡Oh por mí! ¡Se parece a ti, Ryuuzaki!-**_

_**-¿Enserio?-**_

_**-Ryuuzaki, que estás diciendo si son igualitos… acaso tienes un gemelo-**_

_**-¿Gemelo?... Pues según yo… no-**_

Entonces el chico comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

Pero que rayos el color de sus ojos eran rojos… un momento, esos ojos rojos, esa mirada perdida, esa piel tan pálida… no podía ser cierto.

_**-¡OH POR KIRA! ¡ES SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!-**_

_**-¿Quién?-**_

_**-… ¡CLARO QUE NO SOY ESE! ¡TIENES MAL EL CEREBRO O QUE!-**_

_**-¿EH? Un momento esa manera de hablar… pero si es B… un momento ¡POR KIRA ES B! ¡LIGHT-KUN SALVAME!-**_

_**-¿Pero quién rayos es ese tal B?-**_

_**-¿Y te haces llamar Kira? B es el asesino serial de Los Ángeles-**_

_**-… Oh ya recuerdo-**_

_**-¿Kira?- **_dijo confundido B _**-¡Un momento porque estas usando mi sobre nombre!-**_

_**-Es una larga historia-**_

_**CoNTinUaRa**_


	3. La loca del bate - parte 3 -

_EN EL CAPIULO ANTERIOR-/-_

_**-… ¡Oh por mí! ¡Se parece a ti, Ryuuzaki!-**_

_**-¿Enserio?-**_

_**-Ryuuzaki, que estás diciendo si son igualitos… acaso tienes un gemelo-**_

_**-¿Gemelo?... Pues según yo… no-**_

Entonces el chico comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

Pero que rayos el color de sus ojos eran rojos… un momento, esos ojos rojos, esa mirada perdida, esa piel tan pálida… no podía ser cierto.

_**-¡OH POR KIRA! ¡ES SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!-**_

_**-¿Quién?-**_

_**-… ¡CLARO QUE NO SOY ESE! ¡TIENES MAL EL CEREBRO O QUE!-**_

_**-¿EH? Un momento esa manera de hablar… pero si es B… un momento ¡POR KIRA ES B! ¡LIGHT-KUN SALVAME!-**_

_**-¿Pero quién rayos es ese tal B?-**_

_**-¿Y te haces llamar Kira? B es el asesino serial de Los Ángeles-**_

_**-… Oh ya recuerdo-**_

_**-¿Kira?-**_ dijo confundido B _**-¡Un momento porque estas usando mi sobre nombre!-**_

_**-Es una larga historia-**_

**CAPITULO 3.- La loca del bate – parte 3-**

_**(Sigue el flashback contado por L)**_

_**-Bien pues no me importa, solo dime quien es ese tal Kira- **_dijo B.

_**-Eres muy extraño, B- **_conteste.

_**-Y tú no, verdad "Ryuuzaki"- **_dijo B, diciendo Ryuuzaki entre comillas.

_**-Como sea… Kira, es el asesino serial de Japón, quien tal vez fue mejor que tu-**_

_**-¡MEJOR QUE YO! ¡PRUEBALO!-**_

_**-Pues para empezar nadie más que Near y Mello pudieron resolver quien era Kira, segundo me mató, y tercero ese caso duro un poco más de 6 años-**_

_**-… Hmp… presumido… Un momento… ¡KIRA ASESINO A L!-**_

_**-SI-**_

_**-No puedo creerlo, L. Como dejaste que un asesino te matara… o sea, ni siquiera cuando yo hice mis crímenes te dejaste ver… porque con "ese" Kira si-**_

_**-No lo sé… ahora que lo dices, es cierto no sé porque me mostré en público-**_

_**-Lo vez… ese fue tu error, L-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Bueno y a todo esto quien es el- **_

_**-A él es Light Yagami… también conocido como… K I R A-**_

_**-… ¡MALDITO ASESINO! ¡COMO PUDISTE AVERIGUAR EL NOMBRE DE L! ¡ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE!-**_

_**-… Aaaah… Ryuuzaki, ayúdame-**_

_**-No-**_

_**-¿Por qué?-**_

_**-Por matarme-**_

_**-Todavía sigues con eso- **_

_**-Hmp-**_

Después de que B intentara asesinar a Light-kun, claro que sin éxito, nos pusimos a platicar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK -|0|0|0|00||00|0|0|0|0|00|0|0|0

**SAKURA POV**

_**-¡L Y DE TODO ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA PREGUNTA QUE TE HICE…. TE TARDASTE 1 CAPITULO CONTANDO TU ESTUPIDEZ ESA Y NO RESPONDISTE A MI PREGUNTA!- **_grite.

_**-Es que se me olvido la pregunta- **_dijo L.

_**-¡HASH…! ¡QUE COMO HABIAN LLEGADO A ESTE MUNDO Y PORQUE!-**_

_**-A, eso pues fácil, llegamos porque un shinigami nos trajo… y por qué supongo que también es la misma respuesta- **_

_**-¡Un shinigami!-**_

_**-Si… más específico, es el shinigami que tenía Kira… o sea Ryuku- **_dijo Beyond.

_**-¡Ryuku los trajo… pero porque motivo… y porque me buscan a mí!-**_

_**-Porque queríamos divertirnos-**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Si… no sabes lo aburrido que es la nada-**_

_**-¡Un momento… pero si ni L ni Beyond usaron la Death Note como pudieron ir a la nada!-**_

_**-A eso… no lo sé… supongo que tal vez el tocarla también te hacia propietario de la Death Note- **_dijo L.

_**-No ese es imposible… yo me leí el manga y anime 10 veces y no hay ninguna regla que diga tal cosa- **_

_**-Oh…. Entonces no se… pero era demasiado aburrido ese lugar…-**_

_**-Sí, me pude dar cuenta en tu relato… que era muy aburrido ese lugar-**_

_**-Bueno y que haces cuando estas aburrida- **_pregunto Light.

_**-Primero que nada… Beyond, ni se te ocurra decir mi nombre… yo sé que lo puedes ver, así que guarda el secreto, y recibirás a cambio toda la mermelada que quieras… y prometo que nunca más te volveré a torturar-**_

_**-¡VALE!... pero entonces como te podemos llamar- **_contesto Beyond.

_**-… Díganme… Sakura-**_

_**-¿Sakura?...- **_dijeron L y Light.

_**-SI… bien y que quieren hacer…por esta semana pueden dormir en las habitaciones vacías… que son tres en total… la habitación de mis padres, la de mi hermana, y la de mi hermano…-**_

_**-¡YO PIDO LA DEL HERMANO!- **_dijeron L y Light.

_**-¡No yo la quiero!- **_dijo L.

_**-No yo la pedí primero- **_dijo Light.

_**-YO-**_

_**-YO-**_

_**-YO TENGO DERECHO A ELLA PORQUE SOY EL MEJOR DETECTIVE DEL MUNDO-**_

_**-CLARO QUE NO… YO LA MEREZCO PORQUE YO SOY EL DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO-**_

_**-GRRRRR- **_dijeron los dos, para después salir corriendo a la habitación.

_**-Vaya par- **_dijimos Beyond y yo al mismo tiempo.

_**-¿Y qué habitación prefieres?- **_pregunte.

_**-Supongo que la que quede está bien… a fin de cuentas uno terminara yéndose a la habitación de tu hermana… supongo que tomare la de tus padres-**_

_**-excelente deducción… Beyond- **_

_**-Gracias-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Jeje ese L… y su relato de un capitulo me hizo reír… XD_

_**-¡Oye!-**_

_¿L? que haces… _

_**-nada solo vengo a ver que hacías… y por un poco de pastel-**_

_¬¬ Típico de ti… bueno aquí tienes tu pastel-_

_**-n.n ¡wiiii! Tiene fresas-**_

_Aja bueno déjame terminar…_

_**-OK… gracias por dejar sus comentarios… L les manda muchos besos y abrazos a las personas que han dejado reviews…-**_

_OYE…. No me robes mis diálogos… como sea… dejen sus reviews…_

_**SAYO!**_

_L DEJA DE DECIR MIS DIALOGOS_


	4. La cama, la mermelada y los dulces

**SAKURA POV**

_**-Bueno… "Sakura"… y ¿qué haces cuando estas, sola?- **_pregunto el castaño.

_**-Bueno normalmente salgo a caminar… o a veces solo que quedo en la casa a dormir- **_

_**-… Qué aburrido- **_contesto el castaño.

_**-Como sea… ¿Quién se quedó con la habitación de mi hermano?- **_pregunte.

_**-Yo…- **_dijo L… muy feliz.

_**-¿Eh?... Y como es que te ganaron… **__**"Light"-**_

_**-… **__**Pues**____**veras**__**-**_

**FLASHBACK – LIGHT POV –**

_**-¡L BAJATE DE LA CAMA!... Yo llegue primero-**_

_**-Ja… el que hayas llegado antes no quiere decir que es tuya…-**_

_**-¡MADITO!-**_

_**-Vamos Light… tu y yo sabemos que de aquí… el más fuerte soy yo… así que te convendría no enojarte y golpearme como siempre- **_

_**-Ja… maldito panda… ¡BIEN ME IRE! ¡PERO REGRESARE! ¡Y VENDRE POR VENGANZA!-**_

_**-Aja como sea… cierre la puerta después de salir-**_

**FIN DEL FLACKBACL – NORMAL POV –**

_**-¿EH? Solo por una par de palabras que dijo L… y te fuiste… cobarde- **_dijo Sakura

_**-Si… hablando de cobardes… ¿dónde está Beyond?- **_dijo Light ignorando olímpicamente a Sakura.

_**-¡NO LE DIGAS COBARDE A BEYOND! ¡POR LO QUE SE… EL ES MAS HOMBRE QUE TU! ¡ESCORÍA DE LA VIDA! ¡INTENTO DE DIOS MALNACIDO! ¡MAL HIJO! ¡MAL ESPOSO! ¡MAL- **_le grito Sakura a Light, al haber ofendido a su personaje favorito.

_**-si, si… ya entendí…- **_contesto Light

_**-Pero ahora que lo mencionas… es cierto no se en donde este… ¿L, lo has visto?- **_dijo Sakura recuperándose de la bipolaridad que tuvo hace unos momentos.

_**-Mmmm… ahora que lo mencionas creo que lo vi correr por la habitación de tus padres- **_contesto hábilmente L, mientras comía una rica rebanada de pastel de fresas

_**-¿Eh?... ¿Correr?... ¿Beyond?...- **_pregunto Sakura, muy confundida… nunca había visto a Beyond correr.

_**-Si… Beyond Birthday… el psicópata que está parado detrás de ti con un bate, con los ojos vendados y sonrisa de psicópata- **_dijo muy tranquilamente L, mientras desenvolvía una paleta Loli pop

_**-¿EH?- **_alcanzo a decir Sakura… antes de voltear a ver a Beyond como la había descrito L

_**-Sakura… en la- **_dijo Beyond… pero fue interrumpido.

_**-¡WAHHH QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, BEYOND! – **_grito Sakura para luego golpearlo con el bate que le arrebato a Beyond.

_**-¡AUUUUUUUUUCH!- **_grito Beyond… al recibir el bate en toda la cara.

De pronto Beyond callo desmayado, por santo pu…. ma…. Que diga… por santo golpe que le dio Sakura… de lleno en toda la cara.

_**-Creo que lo mataste- **_dijo L, mientras se paraba del sofá donde estaba sentado, para poder ir a ver a su

_**-¿tú crees? Yo pienso que le despacito-**_ dijo Sakura mientras veía a Beyond… muy preocupada al pensar que tal vez si lo mató.

_**-A eso le llamas despacito… no quiero saber cómo es con fuerza- **_dijo Light al pensar en el golpe.

_**-¡Bueno! Tengo un método para ver si, si realmente está muerto… o sigue con vida- **_dijo Sakura corriendo hacia su habitación.

_**-Cuál es tu plan- **_pregunto L… siguiendo a Sakura.

_**-Ya verás- **_dijo Sakura mientras buscaba algo él una caja, que sacó de debajo de su cama _**–Ja… sabía que estaba aquí-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Esto- **_dijo mientras le enseñaba a L, su celular (otro porque tiene dos)

_**-¿Tu celular? ¿Y en que nos va a servir?-**_

_**-Ya verás… conozco MUY bien a Beyond como para saber… TODO sobre el-**_

_**-O-okey-**_

Después de eso la loca maniática, emo, antisocial, adicta al celular bajo corriendo hasta donde se encontraban Light y Beyond.

_**-¿eh? ¿Un celular?- **_dijo Light, confundido al ver en manos de la chica un celular negro.

_**-Bien… si no despierta con esto… está muerto- **_dijo Sakura

_**-O-okey- **_dijeron ambos genios.

Sakura encendió el celular y busco algo durante unos segundos, posteriormente prosiguió a colocarle a Beyond el celular, cerca de la oreja para que escuchara algo… solo ella y Beyond sabrían que era lo que estaban escuchando.

De pronto Beyond despertó de golpe.

_**-¿Qué rayos le hiciste?- **_dijo Light sorprendido por la efectividad del plan de "Sakura".

_**-Es un secreto… bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos… y no desmayados… podemos ir a dar la vuelta por ahí…- **_opino Sakura.

_**-No- **_dijeron los dos asesinos y el detective al mismo tiempo.

_**¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-**_

_**-Por qué no y ya…- **_dijo Beyond.

_**-… Hmp, bien entonces supongo que no podré comprar dulces…-**_

_**-¿Qué?... ¡PERO CLARO QUE VOY!- **_dijo el detective rápidamente.

_**-Y supongo que tampoco podré comprar mermelada y shampoo – **_

_**-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¿PERO QUE DICES, MUJER… COMO QUE NO HAY MERMELADA… TENEMOS QUE IR?!- **_grito Beyond.

_**-SI… COMO QUE NO HAY SHAMPOO… ESO ES ALGO MUY ESENCIAL- **_dijo el gay… de Light.

_**-Aja claro… como sea, entonces vamos- **_dijo Sakura.

…

…

…

…

_**-¡¿Cómo QUEDAMOS AQUÍ?!- **_grito Sakura, quien estaba esposada de las manos y en una celda.

_**-Que no recuerdas…- **_dijo el detective.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata… XD

Bueno ya me había tardado demasiado en actualizar… u.u… gomen pero es que la escuela deja demasiada tarea…. **(Malditos profesores ¬¬*)** y aparte no tenía mucha inspiración… **(Como podrán notar al principio del fic)**

Pero bueno por fin pude terminar el capítulo… después de semanas… como sea… espero les haya gustado este **(estúpido) **capitulo que no tuvo mucho sentido… **(Como aclaro antes… no había inspiración…)**

Bueno los dejo para que sigan leyendo más fics… buscando imágenes **(hentai, Yuri, Yaoi…) **yo que se…

Bueno…

¡Sayo! **(¡púdranse! n.n) **


End file.
